


Kinktober Drabbles

by Wolfs_Ayame



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Kinktober, M/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Spanking, Tumblr Prompts, more to be added as I write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfs_Ayame/pseuds/Wolfs_Ayame
Summary: Welcome to the trash that is my brain. There is a prompt for everyday of the month, and I, being who I am, couldn't help but participate in such a deliciously naughty month of perversions.
enjoy!





	1. Little secrets - Kaga/Kuro

Day One Prompt: Spanking

Staring: Kagami/Kuroko

OK, so this one is not the most, heated or sexually explicit fic, but gdi...its CUTE...and I love it. So enjoy. 

 

\------------------------------------------

 

No one would have believed that Kuroko had a bit of a kinky side. Aomine, yes, every one knew he was a total perve. But quiet, reserved, Kuroko? It was even hard to believe for his boyfriend to wrap his head around, though that is not saying much for Kagami. Everyone knew he was a little dense; loveable, but dense.

Neither of them are quite sure how it happened either, or what had possessed the redhead. Kagami had been joking around one night when Kuroko was trying to help with the kitchen. It was an absolutely normal, vanilla, domestic evening of the two dancing around each other in the tight space of Taiga’s apartment. He was cleaning off the table when he turned around to find Kuroko half crawling in to the fridge, putting away their bento for the next day of university classes.

Kagami turned around just in time to see the perfect curve of his boyfriend’s ass sticking out. His shorts were perfectly tight, accentuating the swell of his incredibly, adorable bubble butt, just asking for a good smack. The redhead blushed at the thought, but before he could put the breaks on his impulses, he quietly moved closer to the blue haired young man.

Without warning the flat of his palm contacted Kuroko’s butt in a loud “SMACK”. It echoed in the kitchen, and Kagami stood there, frozen after he realized what he had done. Tetsuya yelped, and it was one of the best noises Taiga had heard out of the smaller man, which of course brought a bright red flush to his face and a squeak of surprise from his own lips.

Kuroko stood there, still stooped over in the fridge, ice blue eyes wide in surprise. Oh no….he thought to himself as a bright red blush spread over his cheeks and touched the top of his ears. He was completely frozen as the delightful tingle spread up his ass cheek and to his spine; suddenly he shivered, he enjoyed that way too much. That’s when a thought came to his head and he looked over his shoulder, hooded eyes making contact with the redhead behind him, who still had not moved.

It was the impish smile that tugged at Kuroko’s lips that broke Kagami out of his state of shock that he had actually just spanked his boyfriend. ‘Oh god, oh no’ Taiga’s mind started to spin as he looked back at his boyfriend, but it took a moment. He looked from his hand back to Kuroko’s ass, and back to his hand.

“Taiga-kun,” Tetsuya started, his voice a little on the lusty side as he started to wiggle his ass, taunting Kagami in hopes he might take the hint as his face remained its trademark deadpan expression, “I am uneven. Don’t start a job if you can’t finish it.”


	2. Talk Dirty to me- RinMako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy a little RinMako dirty talk (I am totally in lust with this pairing, so deal!)

You can blame a very dear friend for bringing me in to the hell known as RinMako. 

 

The prompt is obviously Dirty Talk. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Makoto was a writhing mess under Rin; there was a sheen of sweat as bodies rolled together as the redhead thrust himself deep into the tight warmth. The brunette’s legs were wrapped around the others waste as his back arched and his hands left little crescent moon marks on sun kissed shoulders. With each roll of his hips acted as a piston, Rin continued moving himself at a furious pace; the ache of his muscles causing him to tremble as his lips moved against his boyfriend as he took a violent kiss.

The kiss was deep; a messy mash of lips and tongue with their deep groans being swallowed by the other as they fucked. Rin slowed his pace for a moment as he withdrew his lips from Makoto’s and looked at lust blown, hooded eyes, nothing more than black pupils surrounded by emerald green, pleading silently for more.

His own gaze was flickering with fire in the ring of red that framed the blackness of his gaze. Rin still moved his hips, and he felt Makoto shudder as he let go of a pathetic whine that dripped with need. He was a completely mass of putty under Rin’s movements; the red head loved it best when he could feel the tightness around him throb when he knew Makoto was close to coming.

Rin slipped his hand between the two of them and, matching his pace with the movement of his hips, arched his back enough to place his mouth near Makoto’s ear. Nipping at the soft flesh of his lobe he started to whisper, his voice dripping with sex and lust for the other man as he stroked him. “You want to come for me, don’t you?” As he flicked his thumb over the leaking slit of his boyfriends cock, precum dripping from the tip.

Makoto let out a loud moan, he loved this, and began to nod vigorously as he his tongue swept across his own suddenly dry lips.

Breathlessly Rin continued rocking into him, “God…you are such a slut for my cock aren’t you Ma-ko-to?”

The brunette keened, arching his body as his hips tried to control the pace as Rin smirked; he nipped at the juncture between Makoto’s neck and his shoulder before he spoke again, egging the whimpering man on.

“OH…I don’t think so, you know better don’t you boy.” He thrust himself to the hilt, his own breath hitching as he felt the throbbing tightness around his shaft. Makoto’s cock was dripping in his hand, both of them panting as Rin then stopped completely moving.

“Come on baby….you know you are a fucking whore for me. Tell me how much you like my cock in your ass.”

Makoto was an absolute drooling, whimpering mess at this point. His eyes were filled with unshed tears from frustration and his legs tightly clamped around Rin’s body, trying to hold the other man in place as he panted for air. Rin had pulled himself back so he was looking directly in those beautiful eyes as a smirk tugged at his mouth.

“Tell me how much you want it. How much you love being my slut.” He leaned forward again, and began to piston himself once again at a wicked pace.

The brunette let out a scream of pleasure as his entire body seized as his head nodded again, unable to find the words as he felt a white hot light explode from his spine and take over his entire body. Goddamn, Rin was able to do this to him every time, and as embarrassing at it was to be talked down to like that, he fucking loved it. Hands flailed as they grasped for any sort of real estate, either Rin’s shoulders, his thrusting hips, the sheets.

He came, hard, his cock twitching, muscles quivering as he felt himself let go of himself. When his entire body arched and he felt Rin start to cum as well, he fell off the edge in to the abyss. There was an explosion of stars behind his eye’s as he closed them tight, crying out to his lover as he felt the stutter of Rin’s pace inside of him.

It was when Rin was huffing and panting with his own release that Makoto felt the hot, sticky fluid coat both their abdomens and the hand that slowly let go of his own cock. A loud growl escaped with a bubble from the redheads throat as his thighs burned, his back and hips aching as the he felt himself get lost in the energy.

There was the snap of the coin in his gut, and he bit down in to Makoto’s shoulder to muffle the sound as his entire body shuddered with a powerful orgasm. Every muscle felt tight as he quivered, his hips giving just a few more thrusts before he spilled in the condom deep in the heat of his boyfriend. He rode out his climax, lungs now aching for air as he collapsed himself on top of Makoto’s chest.

It took them both a few moments, the men boneless and unable to do much more than twitch at this point. Rin shifted, the sound of Makoto moaning as he pulled out made his heart race. Once he deposited the condom, he flopped back on the mattress and attempted to calm down. Breathing was good. Very good.

He was caught completely off guard when he felt a pillow “FWUHMP” across his face and a snort of laughter slipped out of his throat.

“The fuck that for?!” He laughed as he felt Makoto twist enough to grab some tissue from the bedside table.

“I swear to god Rin…you know that’s my weakness.” He said, cheeks flushed, body still shimmering with sweat as he cleaned them up and buried himself in Rin’s neck, red hair tickling his forehead as he peppered soft kisses against the other man’s jaw and neck.

“I know.” Rin said with a bit of arrogance. “You love it.”

He could feel Makoto turn a furious shade of red as he mumbled against Rin’s neck, “I do.”


	3. Public Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night+Creepy movie=happy endings

Rin rolled his head back on the theater seat as he let out a muffled groan into his free hand. His other was wrapped into the soft brunette locks of the man who was currently swallowing his cock down his throat. Red hair fell over his face as he shifted to look down at Makoto as his head bobbed, his tongue running up the length of the sensitive vein up the back.

How did they get into this situation again?

Oh yeah. The movie.

Rin smirked as he petted and tugged at beautiful, thick hair, his eyes being greeted by deep black pupils, lined with emerald green rings. His hips shivered as Makoto looked up at him; that had to be one of Rin’s favorite looks; a mix of lust, love, and pleasure. Perhaps he should send a thank you note to the director for making this movie much creepier than was expected by the previews.

Makoto had agreed to this movie, and honestly, it had not looked this bad. Thinking back, it looked more like a darkish drama but turned out to be a thriller of sorts. Rin was quite pleased with the movie actually, but Makoto, well, not so much. But being the hopeless romantic that he was, having his boyfriend clinging to him in the dark was totally worth it.

It was date night, the one night every couple of weeks that they had designated to take time out of their busy schedules for time with each other. Between Rin’s training regimen, Makoto’s classes, and volunteer work, it was hard to get to spend much more than a few brief moments for a kiss or casual groping as they passed in the hall. Many times Rin would come home from his evening work outs to Makoto passed out in the living room with his head on whatever book he was reading.

The theater was mostly empty when they arrived and chose their seats near the center; there was a couple a few rows down and a smattering of people throughout. They didn’t have to worry about being gawked at when Rin decided to wrap his arm around his boyfriend before the previews even started; even Makoto leaned over to steal a kiss or two before the film actually rolled. Not that Rin had an issue with being affectionate in public, but he knew Makoto didn’t like being stared at.

Once they got passed the beginning credits it was almost instantly that Makoto started to seek Rin out for comfort in the dim light of the theater. The brunette tried to maintain his composure with the tension that was building with the dark theme, but it was not possible. There was just too much that spooked him, like the main characters using an Ouija board, or the serial murders that where frightening to him and smattered with occult sacrifice and practices. Let’s face it, all things that the larger man was just not able to deal with.

The theme was just creepy, and full of moments that made it much more of a thriller than either of them expected. Makoto was holding his hand so hard at one point that Rin swore it was going to fall off; it was worth it though, Makoto was adorable when he was scared, which meant he got to try to comfort him with protective gestures and soothing touches.

Soon, Makoto was clinging to Rin; his breath heavy against the redhead’s throat as his fingers dug into his boyfriend’s thigh almost painfully. It was incredibly distracting for Rin, as he was actually into the plot. Makoto would calm down and relax for a moment or two before he was practically on Rin’s lap again; his face buried in the redhead’s shoulder whimpering. Rin would do his best to comfort his lover in an attempt to help him relax. But even him running his fingers through his hair, wrapping an arm around him and soothingly drawing circles on his back was futile in its attempt.

Around half way through though, Makoto was getting to be too much for Rin. Honestly, the little whimpers, hiding his face in his neck and the way his breathing would increase was starting to turn the redhead on. The two men had not been able to be as intimate lately as they would have liked and the feeling of Makoto’s breath on his neck, the scent of his body right there, the warmth of his larger frame shivering against him, was causing his jeans to grow uncomfortably tight. No matter how hard he was trying, he was quickly losing interest in the film; his attention was more focused on the body pressed close to his.

As Makoto jumped against him one more time, Rin groaned and ran his hand up under the brunette’s shirt; his fingers gently brushed against his smooth skin, and he laughed softly as he realized that Makoto wasn’t going to make it to the end. His face was buried into Rin’s neck again, just below his ear; soft lips just a hairs breath from that incredibly sensitive spot on his throat; oh this guy would be the death of him. Warm breath, even if it was hitched and whimpering a bit, made the redhead reach for his boyfriend’s hand and pull him over so he could whisper into his ear.

Rin pulled Makoto’s hand to his crotch, his hips rocking into the pressure as his boyfriend’s palm to his jeans. His teeth grazed Makoto’s lips as he pulled him into a kiss, their fingers lacing as he gyrated slightly into the welcome pressure and friction. Words ghosted across their kiss as it broke slightly, just enough for Makoto to hear, not that anyone was sitting close enough to hear the two.

“I’ve got a good distraction for you.” Rin looked to his boyfriend with that shark like grin that Makoto had learned long ago usually meant he was up to something.

It didn’t take much to know that Makoto was flaming red at this point, the heat radiating off his cheeks, but the hitch in his breath also meant that he was seriously considering this, so that’s when Rin added a the cherry on top, so to speak, “I will let you do whatever you want at home if you can keep it going till the movie is finished.”

Oh, that could lead to so many things, and Rin knew it. They probably only had 20 or 30 minutes left in the movie at this point, but Makoto was quite skilled with his mouth and knew how to draw things out, so the redhead wasn’t real worried about Makoto getting uncomfortable. Rin’s hips rolled as Makoto added more pressure to his crotch, fuck he wanted this, no, needed this, from him. He leaned again to whisper in the brunette’s ear, “And I mean anything, Makoto.”

Makoto moaned softly against Rin’s lips as his hand palmed the hardness under the denim. With a gasp of breath Rin felt the hand against him move and fingers pop open the button fly of his pants; he wiggled his hips to help free himself a bit from the fabric. A hiss slipped out between his teeth and his head lolled back when Makoto freed his, now almost completely hard, cock from his boxers and took it in his hand before he gave one last look around the theater.

Makoto brought Rin’s cock to his lips and lapped the tip of his tongue over the slit; he loved the scent of his lover, the taste of his skin, it was bliss for him. He couldn’t help the soft, vibrating moan that reverberated up his throat as he kissed his way down the shaft, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of his boyfriend. Makoto softly twisted his wrist, carefully moving his palm against the hardening dick in his hand, his tongue making languid circles around the base.

Rin couldn’t control the heated groan that bubbled from his chest as the warmth of Makoto’s breath ghosted over the sensitive head of his erection. The brunette gently stroked the velvety skin as he placed little kisses and licks to throbbing flesh, driving Rin crazy. Makoto stopped when he heard that unmistakable noise of arousal and leaned up, his hand still palming the warm skin as he spoke.

“Shh…” Makoto whispered before he pressed his lips against Rin’s throat and began to kiss and nip at the redhead’s pulse point while his hand gently pulled against foreskin. He brushed his thumb in a circular motion around the slit of Rin’s cock, smearing the little bit of precum that was collecting.

Red eyes rolled back in his head as his hips shivered against the administrations of Makoto’s skilled hand and bit his knuckle as his boyfriend bit into that sweet spot on his throat. Rin was quickly lost in the sensations of Makoto’s touches and whimpered when he moved his lips from Rin’s neck. But the next noise he let loose was not because of that cold feeling. He felt warm moisture surround his now hard erection, the friction of Makoto’s lips wrapping around his cock as his tongue swirled over the aching head.

Rin slumped down a bit in his seat as Makoto leaned over his lap and started to bob his head, licking his the flesh of his shaft with long strokes of his tongue. He would start at the base and slowly pressed just the right amount of pressure to the vein as he moved his way up to lap at the pearls of precum that were beading at his opening. What he wasn’t expecting was when Makoto would swallow him for a few bobbing strokes he would press his fingers against that space of skin between his balls and his asshole and make him groan into his hand. Fuck, that felt good.

His breath was coming in soft pants at this point; Rin tried biting his lower lip to control himself as his lover continued the sweet assault. Makoto licked his way back down his shaft and replaced his mouth with his hand so he could slurp in one of his balls to hungrily suck it inside his mouth. He took Rin’s spit slicked shaft in his hand and began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive skin.

There was the dancing of his tongue as he lapped and licked the shaft right at the base of the tip hungrily; he seemed to want to please his lover in the best way possible at this moment.  Rin was a bit surprised actually, for as shy as Makoto could be, this was definitely not one of those moments. This was hot, incredibly hot.

He had never expected to be leaning back in his theater seat with Makoto’s mouth wrapped around his cock as Rin ground his hips in stuttering little thrusts into the warmth. As the pace picked up there was a sharp intake of air as he felt the back of Makoto’s throat. By this point the warmth that had begun to coil in his gut felt incredibly tight, like a spring to wound up about to snap. There was a tingling ache that was starting to form at the base of his spine as he looked down to watch Makoto hollow his cheeks to add even more delicious friction.

“Ahh…’m close,” he mumbled as he rolled his hips, matching the movement so he could fuck his boyfriends throat. Rin moved his hand to the back of Makoto’s head and started to tug at the back of his hair; his breath huffing with each thrust as he felt himself getting closer to the edge that he oh so badly needed to fall off of. 

Makoto slowed his pace, backing off just a bit as to draw this out a little bit longer; he really did love blowing his boyfriend. He also knew that he didn’t really want to draw this out too much and have the house lights come up on them in the middle of Rin cumming in his mouth. Green eyes closed tight as he purred, feeling the vibration run over his lovers cock as he sucked his cheeks into create even more friction and built the pace up once again.

He could tell Rin was close. Thick fluid was leaking from the tip of the redhead’s cock, dripping down Makoto’s throat as he swallowed and took him in as far as possible. Whatever he couldn’t fit in his mouth was nestled in his palm that stroked at the same pace. Makoto felt Rin’s hand tighten in his hair and whimper as his hips started to stutter in their little thrusts; his breath was coming in hissing huffs as his head lolled back against the seat again.

Makoto flicked his tongue over the leaking slit once more before he dipped the tip into the hole, lapping as the viscous fluid started to leak. Rin gasped as his hips jutted forward; Makoto couldn’t help but moan deep again, this was the beginning of the end as he felt Rin’s body tense as an orgasm began to snap his composure.

The redhead felt the fire race through his body, sending waves of electricity up and down his spine as it ignited every nerve in its wake. A muffled groan was heard by Makoto’s ears as the coil in Rin’s belly snapped and his entire body quivered in seizure. His one hand grasped the back of his boyfriends head, fingers tangled in a tight grasp while the other grabbed the other arm rest. Sweat was dripping down his face as he felt his cock twitch and a white hot light to blind his eyes behind the lids.

His entire body was on fire as he reached his climax with small, shuttering like thrusts into his lover’s mouth. Teeth bit into his knuckle hard as his back arched him forward and did his best to control his breathing as he rode out his orgasm as Makoto gave him just the right amount of pressure; the magic he could do with his tongue was making him seize as he released into the man’s mouth.

Makoto never hesitated as he felt the thick fluid drip down his throat and swallowed hard as he milked the last bit of cum from Rin’s cock. Once he felt the redhead finally relax Makoto withdrew his mouth with a pornographic ‘pop’ from his lips as he gazed up at his boyfriend. His tongue slithered out over his lips before he used the back of his hand to wipe his face clean before he pressed his lips against Rin’s in a whimpering kiss.

When the kiss broke Rin pulled up the hem of his jeans as the final dramatic scene was starting to play, right before the end credits would roll. Makoto had snaked his hand around the back of Rin’s damp neck, toying at the hair at the nape as he whispered into his ear, “Anything I want, huh?”


End file.
